conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya-21 Facility
"To create a more Communist future for a better tomorrow!" -Anyanotika-21 Propaganda Anyanotika-21 Facility or Anya-21 Complex for short is a fictional complex on the small island of Ilze Island, off the coast of the former United Soviet Socialist Repulic. Home to the research of a radioactive compound known as Genesisium and the experimentation of its purposes towards Time-traveling portals known as Project:Hourglass. Led by it's Direktor, Rasputin Vladovich IV, the facility made amazing progress towards the methods of time-traveling. Unfortunately, due to the death of Dr. Nikolai Novochev, there was no one to stop Rasputin from continuing the experimentation of Genesisium to an extreme extent, to the point where he believed that he could cause an explosion so powerful that he could reshape the whole planet, a belief that was frightingly true. Early History "Anyanotika-21, The gleaming star of the USSR! Praise the holy light of Genesisium!" -Scribblings found on the desk of Dr. Vladovich Construction of Anyanotika-21 began shortly after World War II on the small island of Ilze Island, this would provide perfect protection from foreign nations and interference in case the fall of the Soviet Union on the mainland. In a matter of years, the facility quickly grew covering the island almost completely. Having a factory district for the working class, a dockyard for supplies, and a district of labortories and research centers. The city on the island was known as the Living City, a city designed to be the Living Quarters of the people of Anyanotika-21. In 1953, In a small labortory in the Science District of Petrov Plaza, scientists completely merged a few elements together to create a whole new element, this pleased the Direktor of the Island and demanded to have it's purposes used on the island so it could become the gleaming light of the future. Other scientists, like Nikolai Novochev, completely agreed and began to study Genesisium. Genesisium was soon discovered to be a highly stable, but highly radioactive element with "enough energy to blind the sun" In 1957, Two major advancements were ordered on Anyanotika-21. One was that construction of the Vladovich Reactor, the first Genesisium-powered reactor ever made, was completed and the island lit up like a star. The second was that Rasputin Vladovich ordered the last project ever announced on the island, Project: Hourglass. Project: Hourglass started the next day and experiments in time-travel quickly began on the island, out of all the experiments (507 counted) Only one completely functioned in 1962, the others ended in complete failure and killed many people. In 1962, an labortory accident caused a major fire which quickly engulfed Petrov Plaza. Nikolai Andrei Novochev was reported to have dead in Labortory Building 3, where the working Time-Machine was placed. The fire caused much of the staff to evacuate their posts, including the Vladovich Reactor. Within minutes, the reactor de-stablized and released a huge electronic pulse that killed most of the people on the island and shut-down the time-machine portal for what seemed permanently. But Rasputin Vladovich gave up on the Time-machine portal and realized that if he could harness the power of enough Genesisium, that he could reshape the planet as he saw fit and began the restruction of the Vladovich Reactor in 1963. In 2000, Early January. The Spartan-One Surveillance Satellite flew over Ilze Island for 10 Minutes. Wthat ten minutes, four minutes showed the island covered in lights before going completely dark. This considered the United States and they soon sent in the US Undercover Operations Division to investigate, under the designation of Russia of course. This is where the story, I am Nicholas Norem, takes place at. Related Articles * Nicholas Alexander Norem * Nikolai Andrei Novochev * Direktor Rasputin Illiosef Vladovich IV * Living Quarter * Vladovich Reactor Category:Places